The Weight is a Gift
by starsfromhere
Summary: Takes place after 3.03. This is an NH story, with all the current couples. Although both want to be together, Nathan and Haley must work through their problems before they can ever be happy. Will Nathan ever trust her again? Is their love enough? R&R!
1. This all must be a dream

**Hey everyone! This story takes place after 3.03. It's basically an NH story, with all the current couples. It's about how both Nathan and Haley want to be back with each other again, but need to finds themselves and find the trust again before they can. Enjoy, and please leave me lots of reviews!**

Haley looked at herself in the foggy mirror. A year ago, she never would have believed where she would be today. Long, fake blonde waves fell to her shoulders. She picked up a strand of it in disgust. This wasn't real. _None of it is,_ she thought. _It has to be a dream. What can I do if its not?_

Haley sighed, and stepped back to get a good look at herself. A yellow tank top hung on her petite frame. Pink pajama bottoms grazed her shimmery toenails. Only one person had told her that she was beautiful, and only from that one person did she believe it. Haley put her head in her hands, leaning on the small bathroom counter. _I'm not the same person I was a year ago. That's for sure._ Haley remembered that girl well. Auburn hair pulled back in plastic barrettes. Any clean t-shirt and plain jeans. Disgust for Nathan Scott. Haley smiled to herself. That seemed like a lifetime ago.

She liked to think of herself as a stubborn girl who always stuck to her opinions, but she wasn't that kind of girl at all. The hate for him had soon turned to love. Love her made her do crazy things. Instinctively flew to the small of her back. Even though she couldn't see it, she knew that the number 23 was branded there. She had gotten that tattoo about a year ago. Haley remembered telling Lucas why she'd gotten it: Even if we aren't together for the rest of our lives, if I look at this and remember how happy I am now, I think I'll be okay with that." Haley twisted around so she could get a glimpse of the small back writing in the mirror. She needed to see it. She hadn't been that happy in a long time.

Suddenly, the door flew open. A perky brunette stood in the doorway with her hand son her hips. "Tutorbabe, are you moping again?" Haley turned to look at her, forcing a smile. "No, Brooke. I'm fine." Seeing the suspicious look in her roommate's eyes, she smiled for genuinely. "Really, I am." Brooke put her arm around Haley's shoulders, and led her out into the small apartment. Originally a bachelor pad, then housing two very happy newlyweds, this apartment had seen a lot, Haley mused. Now it held trendy furniture and a big ugly reminder of what happens when you get your heart broken. Haley looked desolately at the chaotic pink painting. "It's okay, Roomate. He'll come around. I promise."

Brooke pulled Haley into a one-armed hug. "If he loves you enough to not forgive you, he'll come around. You just can't give up." Haley stared at the mess on her wall. "I can't, Brooke. Because if I do, then…it's over." She shook her head. "And I'm not ready to give up yet."


	2. If a heart forgets to love

Nathan stretched slowly as his alarm loudly informed him that it was 6:15. He groaned loudly, the sound looming in the small blue room. He sat up and peered around. One gleaming trophy after another lined the wall facing him. Waking up to his triumphs was good, he decided. It was better to be reminded of the noble things then the cowardly ones. Those were the fights he often lost.

He rose and took his time to fully stand. His hand automatically picked up the chain on which the familiar, sacred ring was placed. The sacred metal was cool to the touch, and Nathan hurriedly slipped the chain over his neck. He felt the ring bounce dully of his chest. He couldn't help but wonder why his heart felt so empty when it beat so steadily.

His eyes scanned the room. A photo of a beautiful girl and a happy young man was perched at the edge of his desk. The steady beating of his heart quickened instantly, feeling as though it would pound right out of his chest. That was what happened when he saw her. He couldn't control thoughts or actions. He would act on impulse, because nothing was too big or too grand for her. Even though she was a girl of the simplest pleasures, he couldn't help but strive to impress her.

"Nathan." A blonde woman, lines of worry permanently etched in her face, stood in his doorway.

"Yeah, Mom?"

His mother smiled forcedly. "Should I start breakfast? Or are you-"

"Whatever. I can get something." He quickly replied.

Deb looked unconvinced. "Nathan, is everything all right?"

He looked at her bluntly. "Where have you been for the last year?"

Her eyes were pained as she turned away. "You need to let your heart love sometime, Nathan." She bit her lip as she watched her son sadly. "It might forget how."

Nathan knew that over the past year, he had built a wall around himself, shielding himself from emotion, brick by brick. Ever since he had been abandoned by the one person who he truly loved, truly cared for, that wall had gradually built itself around him, because his heart had been broken once. If he didn't protect it carefully this time, he wasn't sure how far he could go before his heart gave up completely.

Nathan looked at the closed door, half-hoping it would open again.


	3. Green eyes and brown ones

**Here's an update for you all. I'm not really sur eif I like it or not. Let me know what you think.**

Brooke looked at Haley suspiciously. "So explain to me why Chris is back again?" Haley rolled her eyes. "Believe me, I wish I knew. He just said he was back to help me with my music." Haley glanced at her friend. "Cause I haven't been writing a lot," she explained. "Yeah, I've noticed." Brooke said dryly. "Anyway, cheering doesn't cut into your music time, does it?" Haley shook her head. "Nope. I actually want to do this. I need another extracurricular on my resume, and I get to see Nathan topless and sweaty." Brooke grinned at her roomate. "That's my girl!"

Nathan bounced the ball impatiently as he waited for the rest of his team to trickle in from the locker room. He looked around the gym tiredly. He then watched in surprise as Haley and Brooke walked into the huge room, both carrying pom-poms. Nathan knew, obviously, that Brooke was a cheerleader. The captain, even. But Haley? She hated cheerleading. He knew; she had told him. But, no, there she was, watching with the rest of the squad as Brooke demonstrated some fancy arm movements. Tim came up behind him, tapping his shoulder. "So Haley's a cheerleader, huh? I can live with that," he grinned perversely. Nathan glared at him, punching him on the arm hard before calling the team together for lay-ups.

Brooke went over to the CD player and pressed a button. "Everytime We Touch" by Cascada blasted into the gym. Haley rolled her eyes and she got into position. "Okay, one, two, three!" The 10 girls broke into movement. A figure appeared, leaning against the double-doors. "Haley, I know you have feelings for me, but really." The girls whirled around, coming face to face with Chris, a smirk crossing his face. Haley quickly ran up to him. "What are you doing here?" She asked angrily. "Sorry, am I bothering you with your little squad here?" His smirk grew wider. "Afraid I'll embarrass you in front of your husband?" Haley grabbed his arm and tried to push him out the door. "Hey, Rachel." His waved to the pretty girl standing behind Haley. "Oh my God, you are such a tool." She cried, and succeeded in pushing him into the hallway, quickly following him and shutting the door.

Nathan witnessed this whole interaction, his mouth hanging open. "Take five!" He called over his shoulder as he walked to the door. Lucas raised his eyebrows as the ball fell through the basket. The jealousy was mounting, he could feel it. "While that's what you get," Lucas said to himself, "for shoving your wife at the guy who destroyed your marriage." He shook his head in disgust before shooting the ball and watching it bounce of the rim.


	4. Lean on Me

**Hey, guys. Just wanted to say sorry that there's not been a lot of NH interaction in the last few chapters. There's not a lot in this one, either. I just need to set everything up before the drama starts. This chapter starts after the 'date.' How did it go? I give some clues. Hee. Enjoy, and please, please review.**

Nathan sat on a picnic table outside the high school, listening to the basketball team discuss strategy for Saturday's game. He put his hand over his eyes, blocking the sun to get a better view of the parking lot.

"Who are you looking, for, bro?" Tim asked him, cocking an eyebrow at his friend's strange antics.

"Just someone." Nathan said slowly, not wanting to delve any deeper into his personal life.

That just wasn't something he could discuss with Tim. Or anyone, for that matter. Certainly not Peyton, who had been buddying up to him a lot lately. Honestly, it was way too awkward. He didn't want Haley to think that there was something going on there when there wasn't.

_Finally_, he thought as an aqua VW Bug pulled haphazardly into a parking space. He watched as Brooke climbed out first, her eyes gloomy. Nathan knew that something had happened between Brooke and Lucas, something bad and having to do with Chris, for that was what a short redhead had mentioned to her girl friend by his locker that morning. The passenger door opened, and his wife stepped out. Her blonde hair shone in the sunlight, the breeze ruffling her loose curls. She then pulled the brown messenger bag she was toting off the seat, and linked her arm through Brooke's, pulling her in the direction of the gym. Nathan caught her eye, and she smiled a small smile, as though nervous that the last night never happened. He grinned at her, and she returned it, relieved. Tim slapped Nathan's arm, his face bearing a smirk of its own.

"So that's who you were looking for."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Haley let herself into the apartment, happy to enjoy her calm afternoon. She was ready for a day of relaxation, free of drama and husbands and struggles and fighting. She sighed to herself, enjoying the quiet. A quiet whimper came from the closed bedroom door. Haley glanced at the knob: no scrunchies. She figured it was safe to go inside.

"Brooke?" The petite girl entered the room to see her roomate sitting at the vanity, staring at an old, ripped picture. Haley came up behind her, silently sitting on the bed. The brunette was gazing at what seemed to be the sliver of a photograph. Haley looked closer to see that it was a picture of Brooke herself. Lying on the table were two other ripped pictures, one each of Peyton and Lucas. Brooke slowly laid them next to each other, connecting them like puzzle pieces.

"Haley," she spoke quietly, "Can I ask you something?" Haley tried to hide her stunned face.

"Yeah, of course." Brooke climbed onto the bed, facing Haley as she tucked her leg underneath her. She fiddled with the string on her sweater for a long while before speaking.

"Why is it that people like Peyton, and… and Nathan, who have lost _everything_, are still open to love, when I, who've lost nothing… am not?" Haley cocked her head.

"I get what you mean about Peyton… I mean, her mom and all… but Nathan? What has he lost?" Brooke gazed at her friend sadly.

"He lost you, babe." She shrugged. "At least for a little while."


End file.
